Fibrous/resin composites have been widely utilized in the aerospace field and in the rocket and missile field. Particularly in the rocket and missile field where high volume use of tube launched rocket motors has been the requirement, special research has been focused to the problem of degradation, particularly, glass fiber/epoxy resin composites. Although many improvements have resulted from research and development work in the area of moisture resistant S-glass fibers, a need exists for regenerating glass fiber/epoxy resin composites after degradation occurs.
A common approach used to improve the shear strength of fiber reinforced epoxy resin composites is to treat the glass fiber surface with a finish containing various components which improve the adhesion between fiber surface and resin matrix. This approach has been used in the original manufacturing process to yield composites which have a much greater resistance to attack from polar and nonpolar solvents. However, when the composites are exposed to high humidity conditions and atmospheric moisture, degradation occurs when water or other polar compounds are absorbed.
Advantageous would be a method for post manufactured strengthening of fibrous reinforced resin composites.
A method for strengthening fibrous reinforced resin composites which have undergone degradation from exposure to polar compounds would be highly desirable since the degraded composite could be strengthened and returned to a usable condition.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a method for strengthening fibrous reinforced resin composites by improving the shear strength properties of post manufactured composites.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of improving the shear strength properties of fibrous reinforced resin composites which have undergone degradation from exposure to polar compounds.